1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting to a steering wheel, specifically, for mounting a plate body to a pad cover which is used when mounting a plate body to a predetermined position of a surface side of a pad cover which is mounted on a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a relatively large-sized, thin, plate-shaped mark is set at a substantially central portion of a pad cover of a steering wheel. Commonly used methods of fixing such a mark to a pad cover are a method of heat-caulking resin leg portions, which extend from the mark, to a reverse surface of the pad cover, and a method of caulking-fixing metal leg portions, which extend from the mark, by applying a load thereto.
However, in the case of fixing a mark by heat caulking, plural fixing points must be set from the standpoint of the mounting strength. Accordingly, a process for using equipment for heat fixing must be added, resulting in an increased number of assembly processes, and an increase in costs. Further, in the case in which the mark is fixed by metal caulking, in order to prevent the mark from being pulled out, a metal plate or the like must be provided at the reverse surface side of the pad cover. Accordingly, there are problems in that the number of parts increases, the cost increases, and a space for setting the metal plate or the like must be provided at the reverse surface side of the pad cover.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide a structure for mounting a plate body to a pad cover in which a plate body can be mounted to a pad cover by a simple method, and costs and the space which is used can be reduced.
A first aspect of the present invention is a structure for mounting to a steering wheel, the structure comprising: (a) a pad cover mountable to a steering wheel, the pad cover having a through hole defined therethrough; (b) a plate body having a leg inserted into the through hole; and (c) a resiliently deformable body which is engaged with a distal end of the leg.
A second aspect of the present invention is a structure for mounting to a steering wheel, the structure comprising: (a) a pad cover mountable to a steering wheel and having opposite sides and holes extending through one side to the other; (b) a plate body having a plurality of legs inserted through the holes and each leg having a distal end bent portion; and (c) an annular resiliently deformable body disposed at one side of the pad cover and engaging with the distal end bent portions of the plurality of legs inserted through the holes.
A third aspect of the present invention is a structure for mounting to a steering wheel, the structure comprising: (a) a pad cover mountable to a steering wheel, the pad cover having through holes formed therethrough; (b) a plate body having a plurality of legs inserted into the through holes, and having a plurality of projections, each leg having a distal end bent portion; (c) an annular resiliently deformable body retaining the legs in the through holes, the resiliently deformable body engaging with distal end bent portions of the plurality of legs, the resiliently deformable body including end portions, which engage with the projections; and (d) a stopper which substantially prevents longitudinal movement of the resiliently deformable body.
In accordance with the present invention, first, the plate body is mounted to the reverse surface side of the pad cover. Namely, the leg portions for mounting, which project from the reverse surface of the plate main body portion, are inserted into the mounting holes formed in the pad cover. Next, at the reverse surface side of the pad cover, the resiliently deformable body, which is formed in a substantially annular shape, is mounted to the plural leg portions for mounting which are inserted through the mounting holes. In a state in which the resiliently deformable body is engaged with the passed-through end portions of the plural leg portions for mounting, substantially the entirety of the peripheral portion of the resiliently deformable body interferes with (engages with) the reverse surface of the pad cover. In this way, the plate body does not come out in the direction of separating from the front surface side of the pad cover. Namely, in accordance with the present invention, merely due to the resiliently deformable body formed in a substantially annular shape engaging with the plurality of leg portions for mounting, mounting of the plate body to the pad cover is made possible.
Further, because the leg portions for mounting of the plate body are not subjected to heat caulking or metal caulking, the number of assembly processes is few. In addition, because the resiliently deformable body is formed in a substantially annular shape, there is no need to provide a particular space therefor. Accordingly, the cost and the space which is used can be reduced.
In accordance with the present invention, when the plate body is mounted to the front surface side of the pad cover, not only are the plurality of leg portions for mounting inserted through the mounting holes of the pad cover, but also, the engagement portions are inserted into the through holes of the pad cover. In this state, at the reverse surface side of the pad cover, the peripheral portion of the resiliently deformable body is engaged with the passed-through end portions of the leg portions for mounting, and the end portions of the resiliently deformable body facing each other across the opening of the resiliently deformable body are engaged with the engagement portions. In this way, there is no relative movement of the resiliently deformable body in either the radial direction or the peripheral direction. As a result, the resiliently deformable body can be reliably prevented from coming out of the leg portions for mounting at the plate body.
Taper guide surfaces, whose heights gradually decrease along the radial direction, are formed at extended end portions of the engagement portions. Thus, when the end portions of the resiliently deformable body which face each other across the opening are engaged with the engagement portions, these end portions slide along the taper guide surfaces of the engagement portions and drop into the engagement portions. These end portions of the resiliently deformable body can thereby be easily and reliably engaged with the engagement portions.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, when the plate body is mounted to the front surface side of the pad cover, the plurality of leg portions for mounting are inserted into the mounting holes of the pad cover. In the present invention, the leg portions for mounting are extended toward the radial direction outer side. Thus, the resiliently deformable body is mounted between the pad cover and the leg portions for mounting which have been inserted through the mounting holes.
In the present invention, the gap between the pad cover and the extended end portion of at least one of the leg portions for mounting is set so as to be smaller than the wire diameter of the resiliently deformable body. Thus, at this portion, the resiliently deformable body is mounted by being pushed into the gap. Accordingly, after the resiliently deformable body has been mounted, because the gap is smaller than the wire diameter of the resiliently deformable body, the resiliently deformable body does not inadvertently move outwardly in the radial direction, and does not come out from the leg portions for mounting.
Further in accordance with the present invention, a limiting device, which is inserted between the end portions of the resiliently deformable body opposing each other across the opening of the resiliently deformable body at the reverse surface side of the pad cover and which limits the peripheral direction movement of the resiliently deformable body with respect to the pad cover, is provided. Thus, rotation of the resiliently deformable body can be prevented.